


Nap Time

by grcxefallcn



Category: Dominion (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grcxefallcn/pseuds/grcxefallcn
Summary: A drabble I wrote for my muse and my besties muse; Dean and Gabriel. They are adorable together, and I thought it would be cute to do a snap forward to the future drabble ( just from my point of view unless she'd want to do something with it XD ). Yes I see the two of them with kids, a boy and girl to spoil. Hopefully everyone enjoys ^_^
Relationships: Dean Winchester/ Gabriel
Kudos: 2





	Nap Time

Dean walked through the door and downstairs, a slight air of exhaustion around him as he stumbled into the library of the Bunker and collapsed with a low groan on the couch. Why he'd decided it would be smart to take a hunt on his own, especially when he found out it dealt with a pack of werewolves, was beyond him. All he knew was he was feeling the strain and soreness of his muscles now that he'd settled.

He had just slid his eyes closed, set on taking a small nap when he felt two hands rest on his shoulders and begin to massage them. It was just the right amount of pressure, not too hard yet there was enough pressure to release the knots that had settled in under the skin. This could only be one person…his husband.

“That feels nice,” he murmured, leaning back into Gabriel's hands as they worked his shoulders before moving in towards his neck. “Didn't think I was gonna be this late getting back. I planned on being back hours ago.” This was a true statement, with how late he had come home, feeling bad that he'd missed out on reading the kids their bedtime story that night. 

“Don’t worry about it, pretty boy, I ended up reading to the kids in your place, and they seemed fine with it," the archangel chuckled quietly, leaning down to press a light kiss to the top of Dean's hair, before returning to his previous actions. “You can make it up to them tomorrow.”

Dean could only nod slightly, the sensations against his neck and shoulders causing him to loose the ability to speak as a pleased moan slid past his lips. Once finished, Gabriel moved around the couch and took a seat next to his husband, patting his lap gently. “Here, why don’t you lay down and take a small nap?” he comments, giving Dean a light smile. “You’ve had a long day, and from the look of you you don’t seem like you could make it to bed without collapsing on the way.”

Not gonna bother trying to argue with that logic." Dean stretched out on the couch and laid his head in Gabriel's lap, closing his eyes as he snuggled up to the others stomach, humming as he felt the familiar wings drape across him. “Thank you, Gabey,” he murmurs, a soft sigh escaping him. “I don’t know where I would be if you were around.”


End file.
